grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mildred
The wife of Philip who is a professional dancer from Cuba. Early Life She was born in Cuba and began to dance and soon became a professional dancer. She watched Philip during a football game playing for Brazil and soon the two fell in love and both escaped to the UK, she from Cuba and Philip wanting to relocate with her from Brazil. They got married when they came over and saw to forge a new life in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She and her husband are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 Volume 2 With the annual dance competition with contestants dancing together to see who can dance with their partner the longest, Mildred is determine to win with her husband and beat the reigning champion for the past few years Roberta Hubris who this year is dancing with Larry Lothario. They almost won when Roberta and Larry went out but after letting go off each other and celebrating believing they had won it turned out they hadn't and instead caused themselves to be out and the winners ended up being Yasmin and Johan. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21,25-26 World Cup 2014 #19 Tale of Gawdy Phillip and Ronny Badeo, Philip's best friend are playing in the World Cup with Mildred being along to support the two as they play for Brazil in their native Brazil. #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo When Germany thrash Brazil 7-1 during the World Cup, Brazil erupts in riots with Ronny Badeo and Philip along with Mildred decide they need to get out of Brazil. Zeba is around creating havoc wanting to join in on the carnage. Gawdy ends up joining them and the four of them are running to the plane but do they catch it? #26 Tale of Debby Laddy The four manage to get on the plane just in time. On the plane managing to get out of chaotic Brazil they get a nasty shock when Zeba is back and this time is on the plane wanting to cause more mischief. Debby Laddy manages to kick him out but also the plane nearly crashes with everyone on board falling from the sky. With the help of Randy Temple, Debby Laddy and a fire extinguisher they manage to land safely in Granny About To Die's house with Jack Etheridge in. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas Mildred is seen in the audience at the Christmas day Carol Service. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 24 Life is a Dance Mildred and Phillip with them almost winning the annual dance marathon back in Volume 2 is remembered by Daisy. The couple are entering in the annual dance marathon again with Mildred determined not to lose again and to win the competition, Phillip is not as passionate about this. The couple manage to get to the final two when seeing Johan and Yasmin drop out they are delighted and start celebrating as they believed they had won but in fact the winner was as a result of that causing them to be out Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln! Once again they were second.